


Erik And The Seven Dwarfs

by Blue_Night



Series: A/B/O Fairytale Birthday and Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Established Relationship, Fairy Mathilda, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magical mirror, Romance, Snow White and the seven Dwarfs freeform, Weddings, mpreg(mentioned), story in the story, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived the handsome Prince Erik, and he was the most beautiful Omega the world had ever seen. But the evil Alpha Sorcerer Peppo wanted him as his mate, and Prince Erik had to hide himself and lived with seven dwarfs in the forests, hoping that he would find his true mate before the evil sorcerer had found him...





	Erik And The Seven Dwarfs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [Bluerose06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose06/gifts).



> My dearest eafay70 and Bluerose06,
> 
> I wish you a wonderful Christmas time and all the best for the New Year!! <33 I had actually not wanted to write any Christmas fic except for 'Dominus' for my two best friends GoForGoals and mariothellama, but this idea popped up in my mind yesterday, and I really, really want to thank you for your wonderful and lovely support over the last year. You are my two most faithful readers next to them, and that you're even willing to read stories that are out of your comfort zone to support me touches me deeply.
> 
> Thank you so very much for each and every lovely comment and all the kudos you have gifted me with, they have kept me going when I doubted myself.  
> I hope that you will like this little fairytale I have written for you, I thought that the fairytale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs deserves its own A/B/O version finally.
> 
> My dear eafay70, my muse has a hard time writing Aubinter at the moment, but knowing how much you love them, I think that I have found a solution you might appreciate perhaps. ;-) Thank you for your friendship, my dear, I'm so happy that we've met here. <33
> 
> My dear Bluerose06, I have a story for you in mind I want write when I have updated my Roman AUs and thought about the plot properly, I hope that this little A/B/O fairytale will please you in the meantime. Thank you for being one of my most faithful readers, iyour feedback means so much to me!! <33

“Once upon a time there was a young prince, and he was the most beautiful Omega of the entire kingdom. He had hair like honey and hazel-green eyes sparkling like precious jewels. His smile lit up even the darkest day like only the sun was normally doing, and his features were delicate and made everybody crossing his way turning their heads after him.

But the most beautiful thing about him was his kind heart and the love he had for every living being in this world, no matter whether it was a plant, an animal or the poorest and ugliest subject of his father's kingdom. Prince Erik was for sure the kindest and most charming prince the world had ever seen, and he was loved dearly by his parents King Jürgen and Queen Arava.

Prince Erik lived a happy life in the beautiful palace that was sitting on top of a green mountain and which people called Castle Tristone, and he didn't miss anything in his life.

When Erik's twentieth birthday was due to happen soon, his parents decided to prepare everything for a big ball to celebrate their beloved son's birthday, inviting all of the noble families of their kingdom so their sweet son could find his future Alpha mate among them. Erik knew for sure that he would only want to have a mate he could truly love, and he was excited and very much looking forward to the ball, hoping that he would find his one and only true love there.

It happened that there lived an evil sorcerer at the border of the kingdom, a rather old and unkind Alpha who was feared by his neighbors because of the bad spells he cast upon each and everyone he didn't like.

This sorcerer had a special mirror hanging on the wall of his bedroom, and Sorcerer Peppo stood before this mirror oftentimes and asked it about the things he wanted to know. When he heard about the ball in Castle Tristone, he got angry because he hadn't gotten an invitation, and he stepped before the magical mirror again and asked:

“Mirror, mirror at the wall, who is the most beautiful Omega in this kingdom?”

A female face appeared in the mirror, and a whispering voice said:

_“Prince Erik of Castle Tristone is the most beautiful Omega living in this kingdom, sorcerer.”_

Sorcerer Peppo smiled grimly. “Then I will go to the castle to attend this ball and make sure that Prince Erik will become my mate. I will travel in the disguise of a handsome young man, and Erik will let himself be fooled by it and fall in love with me. His parents haven't invited me, and I will take away from them what they love most: their sweet son.”

The sorcerer turned away from the mirror and went to prepare everything for his long journey, but the female face was still there, and the whispering voice murmured quietly to itself:

_“No disguise you could ever use shall be good enough not to let see Prince Erik who you truly are. He will see through you and never fall in love with you, Sorcerer Peppo!”_

The mirror was actually only a mirror, but Peppo had once trapped a kind fairy and cast a spell upon her, forcing her to live in the mirror and tell him what happened in the world outside his dungeon-like tower. Fairy Mathilda couldn't free herself, but she could still do some magic on her own, and she watched Sorcerer Peppo leave his tower with the hope in her heart that her spell would be enough to protect Prince Erik from the evil sorcerer and make the sweet young Omega see the truth.

 

***

 

The ball was a jamboree, all the noble families had come, and Prince Erik danced with many handsome and kind Alphas, but there was not one of them making his heart beat faster. It was almost midnight when another young Alpha he hadn't seen before approached him, making every other Omega in the ballroom turn their heads after him with wistful sighs.

Erik instinctively stepped back, deterred by this Alpha, even though he didn't know why he felt so afraid of him.

The Alpha bowed before him and asked him for the next dance, but Erik shook his head and said: “No, I don't want to dance with you. You are not who you seem to be, and I don't like you and I will never dance with you!”

There was a loud bang and Sorcerer Peppo suddenly stood before him in his real appearance, looking old and ugly and very angry. “This must have been Mathilda's doing!” he screamed with red fury in his voice. “I can't undo her spell, but I can change it! You have one year to find your true mate, and if you haven't found him in exactly one year from now on, then I will come back and take you with me, and there won't be anything you can do against it!”

The clock chimed the twelfth hour, and Sorcerer Peppo disappeared with another loud bang, leaving a desperate Erik and his shocked parents behind.

 

***

 

The very next day, Prince Erik packed a small bag with a few belongings and went to his parents to bid them farewell.

“I am so sorry, my beloved parents, but I have to leave you now to search for the Alpha I can truly love and take as my mate. There hasn't been any Alpha making my heart beat faster yesterday, so I have to search for the right one somewhere else. I have only one year left to find my true mate, please give me your blessing and let me go.”

Queen Arava cried unhappy tears but nodded, kissing her beloved son one last time and giving him her blessings. His father King Jürgen did the same, and Erik kissed them back and left Castle Tristone to search for the one special Alpha he could love.

Prince Erik wandered around for hours, and he became tired and anxious when it got dark and he realized that he must have missed the right way somewhere, being surrounded by thick forests he didn't know at all.

Erik walked along a small path for a while longer until he suddenly reached a small house standing on a hidden clearing. “A house in the middle of the forest,” he said to himself, “I will knock at the door and ask for shelter.”

No sooner said than done, Erik knocked at the door, but no one opened the door for him. When he tried to move the door handle, the door opened, and the young prince went into the house.

The house was small but neat, and it looked really invitingly to the exhausted prince. There was a table set up for seven people, and Erik sat down on it and ate the food from one of the plates. “I hope that the inhabitants of this house won't mind me eating a bit, I have to spare my supplies for my journey. Maybe I can pay them for their hospitality tomorrow.” Erik drank from one of the glasses as well, and when he was sated he got up from the table and explored the house further. There was a bedroom with seven beds, and Erik felt so tired that he couldn't resist trying one of them, and he laid down on the largest bed, telling himself that he would close his eyes for a few minutes only.

Prince Erik closed his eyes with a sigh, and it didn't take long until he was sound asleep, dreaming of a happy life with his beloved Alpha mate – wherever his true love might live.

 

***

 

Not long after Erik had found the small house, its inhabitants came back to it after a long working day in the mines. They were seven dwarfs who lived in the thick forests all by themselves, digging for jewels in the mines in the mountain near their home, and they lived a happy and content life, not missing anything.

“What's that? Someone has eaten from my plate!” Dwarf Mario cried out when he wanted to sit down on his chair, and Dwarf Nuri raised his glass and frowned. “Someone has drunk from my glass!” he complained while Dwarf Kuba cried out: “Someone has been siting on my chair!”

Dwarf Lukasz, the tallest dwarf and their chief, came back from the bedroom, putting his finger onto his lips to silence his companions. “Psst, don't be that loud. There is a beautiful young man sleeping in my bed. He's the most beautiful young man I've ever seen, he must be Prince Erik searching for his Alpha mate. We've all heard what has happened on his ball, we have to protect him from Sorcerer Peppo!”

The other dwarfs nodded, and Dwarf Nuri shared his food with Dwarf Mario, who let him drink from his glass in return. Dwarf Kuba let Dwarf Lukasz sleep in his bed beside him, and the seven dwarfs stood before the bed where Prince Erik was sleeping before they went to bed, gazing down at the sleeping Omega in wonder and awe.

The very next morning Erik woke up refreshed and with new hope, but he got a fright when he saw seven dwarfs standing before his bed.

“Good morning to you,” he said with a sheepish smile, “I'm sorry for having come here without permission, but I had gone astray yesterday and I was so tired. I will pay for the food and for having slept in the bed of one of you.”

“You don't have to pay for anything, Prince Erik, we're happy that you have found shelter here. We know what has happened during your ball, and we would like to offer you our home as a shelter for a while longer. We're sure that Sorcerer Peppo is searching for you to keep you from finding your true mate, it would be for the best if you would stay with us for a few months before continuing with your journey. The border to the Black-Golden Kingdom is not so far away from here, maybe you will find your true mate there,” Dwarf Lukasz said, and Erik smiled at him.

“Your offer is very kind, thank you, I will gladly stay with you and see to your home and cook for you while you're working.”

The seven dwarfs cheered happily at that, and Dwarf Lukasz introduced his companions to the young prince.

“I am Dwarf Lukasz, and these are my friends Kuba, Mario, Nuri, Julian, Marc and Shinji. Welcome to our home, Prince Erik, it is our greatest honor and pleasure to have you here.”

From this day on, Erik lived with the seven dwarfs, seeing to their house while they were working, cooking for them and washing and darning their clothes. They lived a happy and content life together, and the weeks flew by without Erik really noticing it. He knew that he had to leave the kind dwarfs and search for his mate before the year was over, but he didn't know where to go and search for his future mate.

“I will leave them tomorrow,” he promised himself every other day, just to stay with Lukasz and his friends, wishing he could stay with them forever.

 

***

 

Sorcerer Peppo had traveled the country after the ball, hoping that he would find Erik and come up with a way to keep him from finding the one special Alpha before the year was over, but the young prince seemed to have disappeared, and no one could tell him where he had gone.

Finally, he went back to his tower to ask the mirror where Erik had disappeared.

“Mirror, mirror at the wall, who is the most beautiful Omega in the kingdom?” he asked, and the face appeared again, scowling at him.

 _“Prince Erik is the most beautiful Omega in the kingdom,”_ the voice said, and Sorcerer Peppo laughed evily.

“So Erik is still here in this kingdom.”

_“Yes, he is, but he will never love you.”_

“It doesn't matter, he will have to become my mate when the year is over and he hasn't found his mate until then. Tell me where he lives, mirror!”

The face in the mirror looked unhappy, but Mathilda couldn't break the spell, only try to help Erik as best as she could.

 _“He lives in the forests,”_ she finally answered, and the sorcerer laughed again and went to prepare everything for making his evil plan work and keep Erik from finding his mate before the year would be over.

 

***

 

The days went by very quickly, and Erik knew that he would have to leave the kind dwarfs soon again. The year was almost over, and he had to reach the Black-Golden Kingdom, hoping that Sorcerer Peppo wouldn't follow him there.

He had just packed his things when he heard a knock at the door.

“Maybe one of the dwarfs has come back and forgotten the key,” he mused, opening the door. There was an old peasant standing before the door, wringing his hands.

“Would you please be so kind to help me with my cart? I can't pull it out of the pothole without help,” he said with trembling lips, and Erik's kind heart didn't allow him to reject the poor man's request, even though he knew that he shouldn't talk with strangers.

“Of course I will help you,” he said, pulling the cart back onto the path together with the peasant.

“Thank you so much!” the farmer said smiling, taking one of the big apples his cart was loaded with. “Please take this apple as a thank you!”

Erik took the apple and bit into it, but he fell down to the ground lifeless before he could even swallow the bite.

The peasant turned back into the evil sorcerer and chuckled as he stared down at the young prince. “Now you won't be able to find your mate in time, my sweet Erik! I am the only one who can wake you up, and I will come back to you when the year is over and take you as my mate!”

Sorcerer Peppo hurried back to his tower, rubbing his hands in anticipation, knowing that it wouldn't take long until Prince Erik would be his for all of the time.

 

***

 

Dwarf Lukasz and his friends found Erik lying before their house when they came home, and they couldn't wake him up again, no matter how hard they tried to do so. They cried bitter tears and made a glass coffin for their sweet Erik because they couldn't stand the thought of never seeing his beautiful face again.

Erik looked as if he was only sleeping, and the seven dwarfs carefully laid him into the coffin and sat down before it to watch their beloved Omega prince before going to bed with tears in their eyes every single night.

Their cheerful and happy laughter had left them, and the seven dwarfs were sad and swore that they would never leave Erik and always stay with him, praying for a miracle to wake him up again before the year was over and Sorcerer Peppo would come back to take the coffin with Erik lying inside it with him.

 

***

 

It happened that the Black-Golden Kingdom bordering King Jürgen's kingdom had a new king, a kind and handsome young Alpha with red-golden hair and amber-golden eyes. His name was Marco, and he was the kindest king the Black-Golden Kingdom had ever had in hundreds of years.

The young king felt lonely and longed to find his true mate, the one Omega he could really love. One day, he went to his mother Queen Helena and said:

“Dear mother mine, I have to leave my kingdom for a while. I feel restless and sad because I haven't found my true mate so far, and I really need to find them.”

Queen Helena gave him her blessing and kissed him goodbye, and King Marco mounted his faithful stallion Thunder and set off to find his true mate.

After a long ride, he reached the border to the neighbor kingdom, realizing that he didn't know where he had to go to reach Castle Tristone - where he hoped to find his true mate. He had just reached the mountain where the seven dwarfs were digging for gold and jewels when he saw them on their way back to their house.

“Good evening to you, dwarfs,” King Marco said friendlily, “would you be so kind to tell me which road I have to take to reach Castle Tristone? I am King Marco from the Black-Golden Kingdom, and I long to find my true mate.”

The seven dwarfs looked at each other, and the tallest one of them said: “Good evening to you too, King Marco. I am Dwarf Lukasz, and these are my six friends Kuba, Mario, Nuri, Julian, Marc and Shinji. We will show you the way to Castle Tristone, but why don't you come with us and spend the night in our house? It is pretty late and you must be tired from the long ride.”

King Marco accepted the offer gladly. “This is very kind of you, Lukasz, I will gladly stay the night with you.” He followed the seven dwarfs to their home, taking Thunder's reins to walk beside them, and the dwarfs were pleased to see that King Marco took care of his beautiful steed before making himself comfortable in their house.

“We have to see to someone very special before we can cook,” Dwarf Nuri said when Marco followed them to the small house.

“That's fine with me, can I help you?” King Marco asked politely, but Dwarf Kuba shook his head. “Unfortunately, you can't help us. But you can come with us.”

Marco was confused but followed them around the house, and he stopped abruptly and gasped for air when he saw the coffin with Prince Erik.

The young king fell down onto his knees before the coffin, staring down at the most beautiful Omega he had ever seen.

“Who is he?” he whispered, his heart clenching with love when he looked down at the beautiful face of the sleeping prince.

“This is Prince Erik, the son of King Jürgen and Queen Arava. Sorcerer Peppo cast a spell on him, and the sorcerer will come and take him with him soon to make him his mate,” Dwarf Mario said sobbing, stroking over the glass of the coffin.

King Marco did the same, his fingers gliding tenderly over the glass, and he shook his head vigorously. “I won't allow this to happen. I will take Erik with me to my kingdom, and I will never take any other mate, even if Erik will never wake up again. I could never love anybody else after having seen him sleeping in this coffin!”

“We will help you bringing Erik to your kingdom,” the seven dwarfs promised, and Marco spent the night sitting beside the coffin and looking down at the sleeping prince, knowing for sure that he had found his own true mate.

The next day when the sun rose, King Marco and the seven dwarfs carefully lifted the coffin onto a cart and harnessed Thunder to the cart to bring Erik to the Black-Golden Kingdom. Marco took the reins of his faithful stallion to lead him back to his kingdom, and the seven dwarfs followed him, walking beside the cart to protect the coffin from being damaged.

The path was uneven and there were a lot of potholes. They had just reached the border of the two kingdoms when the cart suddenly jolted, one of its wheels being stuck in one of the potholes. The coffin moved, and the bite Erik had taken from the apple fell out of his mouth.

In this moment, Erik woke up from his deep slumber, pushing against the top of the coffin. The seven dwarfs cried out in joy and opened the coffin, and King Marco took Prince Erik in his arms and kissed him tenderly and with all the love he felt for him.

Prince Erik fell in love with the beautiful and kind Alpha right at first sight when he saw who had saved him, and he agreed to come with King Marco and marry him on his castle in the Black-Golden Kingdom.

Queen Helena was out of her mind when her son came back with his future mate, and she sent out messages to every subject of the Black-Golden Kingdom and the neighbor kingdom where Erik's parents lived, inviting them to the wedding and the ball afterwards.

Everyone came, and Queen Arava and King Jürgen were the happiest parents imaginable when they saw their beloved son dancing happily with his newly wed husband and mate.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Sorcerer Peppo appeared in the middle of the dance floor, whirling a long blade over his head to kill King Marco and take Erik as his own mate. But the seven dwarfs who lived with Erik and Marco in the big castle now pulled their own swords and fought against the evil sorcerer, and it didn't take long until they had defeated him.

Sorcerer Peppo would never be able to harm anyone again, and the spell he had cast over Fairy Mathilda lost its magic in the same minute Dwarf Lukasz defeated the sorcerer for good. She could leave the mirror and destroy it so something like this would never happen again.

King Marco and King Jürgen united their kingdoms to one big kingdom, and Alpha Marco moved to Castle Tristone with his beloved Omega Erik because Erik had missed his home so much, and there was only peace and happiness for everyone living in the united kingdom from this day on.

The seven dwarfs moved to a bigger house and Erik and Marco visited them as often as they could, cooking for the dwarfs and spending happy days with them.

Fairy Mathilda became Queen Helena's and Queen Arava's best friend and King Marco's kind and wise adviser, and King Jürgen was happy that he could withdraw from all of his duties and spend more time with his beloved family.

King Marco and his sweet Erik were blessed with two pairs of twins, two boys and two girls, and they named their sons Matthias and Pierre and their daughters Bluerose and Emerald because the girls were the most beautiful girls that had ever lived in the Black-Golden Kingdom.

And they lived happily ever after.”

 

***

 

Auba lays the book to the side he has held in his lap without even looking into it one single time, smiling at his sick cheri. Matze lies curled up in their bed with Fechtar pressed against his chest, looking up at his boyfriend with feverish eyes.

“I didn't know that there was such a wonderful storyteller hidden somewhere inside you, Pierre,” he says, another coughing fit wrecking him before he can even finish his sentence properly. “I can't remember that the fairytale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs went exactly like this when my mother read it to me so many times when I was a boy.”

Auba strokes his cheek tenderly. “I like my version much better, Erik makes for such a beautiful Omega Prince,” he defends himself with a chuckle. “And Marco as the proud Alpha King, who would be able to resist him?” he asks with a wink of his eye.

This has Matze scowling at his far too cheerful boyfriend, because he really doesn't want to hear his beloved one's musings about the attractiveness of any other man, even not when these two men happen to be very close and special friends of them. Pierre's adoring glance proves to him that he has nothing to worry about though, and Matze relaxes gratefully, the truly unique version of his favorite fairytale having done him a world of good.

“I see,” he croaks out after another coughing fit. “And two pairs of twins. Matthias and Pierre, really?” But he can't help but smile at the image of their closest friends Erik and Marco being dressed like the noble princes of a fairytale, rocking two baby boys in their arms.

Pierre shrugs sheepishly. “I thought that you would perhaps like my special version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.” He strokes Matze's cheek again, his hand cool on Matze's with fever burning skin. “I tried to imagine me and you as Snow White and the king, but I failed. You would be a wonderful king, cheri, that's for sure, but I'm not exactly Snow White-like.”

Matze's eyes are hurting from the cold he has caught, but they are full of love and adoration when he smiles at his wonderful boyfriend. “You are perfect the way you are, love, believe me.”

The Gabonese bends down to kiss him on his temples. “And you are everything I could ever have wished for, cheri. Now sleep, I don't want my bedtime story to be for the waste.”

“It wasn't, I feel much better, thank you, Pierre.” Matze's eyelids start to drop, and he cradles Fechtar closer to his hurting chest. Just holding his little dragoness helps him feeling better, just as much as Pierre's very special bedtime story made him forget his pain for a while.

“You should write it down, love,” he mumbles, already halfway asleep.

Another soft kiss placed on his forehead is the last thing he feels before the slumber of exhaustion claims him, together with Pierre's whispered words:

“Maybe I will do it one day, cheri. We need some stories we can tell our kids or godchildren one day in the future after all, don't we?”

Matze falls asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of cute boys or girls sitting on his knee and holding Fechtar close while Pierre tells his own special fairytales to them, and his dream is for sure the best dream he has had in very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the quickest stories I've ever written, it almost wrote itself. :-)


End file.
